


On Your Right Shoulder Rests a Golden Butterfly

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Frottage, Kimono, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: No one in the entirety of Japan looked as perfect in that kimono.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grievingcain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/gifts).



> 1\. Title is an altered version of a line from the Kagamine Len song "Butterfly on your Right Shoulder"  
> 2\. _Surihaku_ fabric decorating method is explained in the series summary.

_No one_ , Katsura thought. No one in the entirety of Japan looked as perfect in that kimono, a deep violet robe complete with an intricate  _surihaku_ pattern of golden butterflies and cloud-like waves at the hem and sleeves that so perfectly captured the light of the sun, the moon, festival lanterns or burning incense and making it dance with every slight move of the fabric. A garment showing high status and taste next to which Katsura's own plain blue one looked like mere rags. A garment that he would never be able to afford, one that deeply reminded him of their difference, one that couldn't help but strike a pang of jealousy in Katsura's gut.

What captivated him the most about the kimono though, was neither its beauty nor the respectability it indicated, but rather how no other garment screams  _Takasugi_  as much as it does. A man as mysterious and intriguing as the violet. Graceful like the butterflies. Yet sharp and merciless like the metal they were made of. It always suited him so well, be it worn properly or partially undone and sliding down his body, much like what was unfolding right then and there before Katsura's eyes.

Takasugi was now whispering to him, his words and voice at once calming and madly arousing, sending him into an ecstasy of deep violet. Takasugi's hands caressed his skin, teased his nipples, held his cock and bringing both their erections together, every touch as soft and sensuous as the wings of a butterfly, coupled with the way Takasugi's hips undulated against his own in a dance of smooth curves and luscious waves. His green eye flashed a gleam of metal, his smile sharp like blades, and he claimed Katsura's lips in a powerful kiss. Katsura winced; Takasugi must have bitten his lips, as he could feel a metallic taste on his tongue, but it somehow made their kiss even more delicious. So beautiful was everything that Katsura could hold himself in no longer, and they both reached the most incredible of orgasms.

As he saw Takasugi putting on his kimono again and making his way out of the room, Katsura was only inches away from being overcome with the desire to pull him back, to let himself be enchanted, to lose himself in a dream of violet and golden butterflies once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end was a little shitty :P


End file.
